civilizationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shamides
Shamides from the first version of Nesondia The Shamides nation was a chieftain goverment which started as a horde of tribes divided by eachother. Then, a comet flew and they thought that they were doomed and the final day is near. So, they united together and they formed Ashuria, a populated town. After this event, many were dissapointed that there were no plenty of fish, unlike on the rivers. So, by the orders of the chief, a bunch of settlers founded the town of Ekemesi. It was started far away from Ashuria for unknown reason. When everything was peaceful in Ashuria, an Earthquake hit the Ashurians. Because of the lack of housing and small farms, the trees fell on the sleeping or unsuspicious people, killing many of them. There were only a few buildings on the zone that included a temple, a grannary and a storeyard. Many people went angry over this, and the guards took over the country. They helped a lot to rebuild the country, but in the progress, Ekemesi heard the news. They thought that it was needed to break apart from their mother nation and form their own. Just a few years before these events caused havoc, some explorers found the first country. The Ozakirn. At that time, Ozarkin was also attacked by a crisis, so after entering, they were mistified: They could see fire, sentinent creatures. They were not alone at all. The coup, outraged of the hatrend they had to the public, they made some decisions: #They built small shirnes out of trees. These were called cheap shirnes #They started a reconstruction plan. The Ashurian roots were planted. After fixing everything, the people on Ashuria were unhappy again. They didn't like how their goverment didn't care about the growth of it's people, so they rebelled and the chief came back, and the golden ages began. Housing was the first duty the chief had to care about. Under his wing, many people were homeless. They relied on bonfires. Under him, many houses were built. People who were housed under him loved him, not only for the housing, but because he also started the construction of the toilets. Usually, on the past, people left their hunting grounds not just by lack of animals, but most of the reasons were because their excrement smelled a lot. Then came the language. Back then, they were many different languages it was hard to understand between eachother. Now, one language emerged, which was named Shamanic language because the Shamans made it. He also sent miners to find stone. Although his ancestors sent various times miners, they failed completely because of avalanches or they were lost. Now, finally they established the town of Khanana Anugraha (K.A). Much later, he aided the small town. His reign was militaristic too. He reconquered Ekemesi and most of their citizens were turned slaves of Ashuria. They were sent to work for the Ashurian city. Thanks to them, many houses were built. A shaman was sent to the south long time before Ekemesi had conquered, and when Ekemesi was burning to the ground, he met the Ilgath, which made him discover gold and other civilizations. He also discovered copper. Miners on K.A found a strange orange mineral, and they smelted it. They found it was more resistant than the bones they used. They brought copper poles to the king Another attack, a lot less dramatic than the Earthquake was the tribal attack. An Ekemesi saw his city burn and mananged to escape the invasion and told the tribes about the attack on his hometown. They united and attacked Ashuria. They had ranged attack (spears) and used bones like the Shamides invaders. However, it was too late. Copper was brought to the city, giving the Ashurians a huge advatge when it's reffered to war technology. The tribes were defeated, and they were all killed. After the shaman returned, more technological advances were implemented. He brought the roads technology to the Shamides from the Ilgath, and bronze was discovered, turning them into the most advanced civilization in the northren area of the eastren continent. Shamides from the second version of Nesondia Old Canon The Shamides occupied the westren part of the southren island of the central-eastren continent. One day however, the Ashurian shaman had a vision where they had to unite the tribes in war, so they did. At first, they decided to unite the tribes one by one, but then they decided to get help from the Nakhavid. The Nakhavid said that if they attacked a tribe named the Musid, they would form an alliance with the Ashurians. The Ashurians won the battle, and in sign of that, they showed the Nakhavid the head of the Musid chief. Then, after something which both tribes supposed it was a holy sign, which was the shaman climbing a mountain until reaching it's peak and getting hit by a lightning and surviving from the fall, (Overpowered stuff warning!!!) they went and took over the other tribes after showing them the man that was hit. However, they were stopped at the east when a storm came and a comet appeared on the sky, and the Ashurians began to build a wall. Nothing has happened ever since, as the owner left sometime after an argument. Official Canon The Shamides occupy the penninsulae at the eastrenmost jungle. One day however, the Ashurian shaman had a vision where they had to unite the tribes in war, so they did. At first, they decided to unite the tribes one by one, but then they decided to get help from the Nakhavid. The Nakhavid said that if they attacked a tribe named the Musid, they would form an alliance with the Ashurians. The Ashurians won the battle, and in sign of that, they showed the Nakhavid the head of the Musid chief. The shaman, however, died some time later. Unlike the previous canon, the Ashurians never unified the species and in fact, many tens of years they suffered two divisions. The first one, which happened due to a religious argument after the old shaman died and a new one took over who took advatge of people's religion to his pruposes by eating the sacrifices.. He was discovered some time after that, and he gathered some supporters, whom thought that, even if he abused the faith, he had the right to do it, and left the tribe to a place not so far away. After he and his supporters were raided by increasing numbers, they left. The Ashurians knew about this, and the escaping people were raided. But after a guerrilla fight, the Ashurians were defeated, but the expeditions went on, stubbornly following the old chief's orders. However, the northren's expedition stubborness gave them fruits, as later on they met another species named the Psioni. They shared food, had a feast, and next day they left. The explorers learnt something however. The technology of map-making, since no tribe in the Shamides had the technology of map-making. The second division occured some time later, after an Oodite explorer was catched. While the Ashurians were allied with the Nakhavid, both turned into the strongest force of the Shamidian people. But now they were totally obliterated, now just slightly more powerful than the Ashurians pre-unification. Shortly, the Nakhavid thought that the Ashurians were just using them, and they left them alone in their own, fatally weakening the Ashurians, now only possesing half of their power. However, the Oodites were rising and when the Ashurian-Nakhavid division occured, they became the strongest tribe around. One sign of this is that they were becoming the first agricultural tribe of the Shamides, and that they were fortifing Oode, their new town. To make the tribe grow, they now capture the raiders instead of killing them, and they capture people on their raids, and turn them into slaves that work on the farms. They are now thinking on raiding the Ashurian tribe. Category:Species